Support is requested for four staff investigators who play specific and important roles in achieving the mission of the Abramson Cancer Center (ACC). These individuals have key areas of expertise that are important to the programmatic and translational activities of the ACC. The staff investigators were selected by the Executive Committee based upon their level of contribution to the ACC beyond their own research endeavors. As noted in the justification, the staff investigators are principal or co-investigators on multiple NCI research awards, conduct clinical and translational research, or hold clinical leadership roles critical to the clinical and translational research endeavor, and are committed to further developing their areas of contribution over the next project period. The four staff investigators who are proposed in this application and their area of expertise relevant to their staff investigators role are: ? Susan Domchek, MD - Clinical Cancer Genetics ? Chanita Hughes-Halbert, PhD - Community Engagement and Cancer Disparities ? Jun Mao, MD MSCE - Integrative Oncology ? James Metz, MD - Internet Communication (OncoLink)